battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhen Var: Harbour
| maps= | aff= | era= *Clone Wars *Galactic Civil War | natives= *Wampas (Hunt Mode) | bonus= *Orbital Sensors | games= *Star Wars: Battlefront I *Star Wars: Battlefront II (X-Box Live Patch) }}Rhen Var: Harbour is an ice world. Both eras are available for the map. There's a single AT-TE and two IFT-Xs for the Galactic Republic, and the Separatist Alliance has two AATs. The Galactic Empire makes use of AT-ATs and IFT-Ts while the Rebel Alliance has Rebel Combat Landspeeders. There's three main buildings in the courtyard, each with a having a Command Post; CIS having two while one is neutral. The Republic has an internal command post inside the ice tunnel and a tank-launching CP where all the tanks spawn, a good distance from the courtyard. The CIS can easily take the Republic's ice-cave command post by sending Droidekas which are good in the tight spaces of the caves with their shields. This map is an all round map where you can find that nearly every weapon can be good. Campaign Mode This map is only in the Clone Wars campaign; the Galactic Civil War campaign has the Rhen Var: Citadel map. You are on the Republic's side battling to take down the Separatist base on that world. Map Clone Wars *AT-TE X1 *IFT-X X2 (SWBFI Only) *AT-RT X2 (SWBFII Only) *AAT X2 (SWBFI Only) *Armored Tank Droid X2 (SWBFII Only) Galactic Civil War *AT-AT X1 *IFT-T X2 (SWBFI Only) *Rebel Combat Landspeeder X2 (SWBFI Only) Turrets *Laser Turret X12 *Particle Cannon Turret X2 (SWBFII Only) (GCW Only) Other *Health Droids X11 *Ammo Droids X11 *Repair Droids X8 (SWBFI Only) Heroes (SWBFI) *Mace Windu (Republic) *Count Dooku (CIS) *Darth Vader (Empire) *Luke Skywalker (Rebel Alliance) Heroes (SWBFII) *Kit Fisto (Republic) (Xbox Live Patch) *Asajj Ventress (CIS) (Xbox Live Patch) *The Emperor (Empire) (Xbox Live Patch) *Chewbacca (Rebel Alliance) (Xbox Live Patch) Combat Modes *1-Flag CTF *Conquest *Hero Assault *Hunt Differences in Star Wars: Battlefront II When Rhen Var: Harbor was brought to Star Wars: Battlefront II in the Xbox Live Patch, a few changes were made to the map. These changes include: *The Ice Caves now have a revamped entrance. (Shown In Gallery) *Repair Droids are now removed. *There are new pillars around the light house command post area. *The Rebel Combat Landspeeders have been removed. *The IFT-T Tanks have been removed. *The CIS Armored Assault Tanks are now changed to Armored Tank Droids. *The Republic IFT-X Tanks are replaced with AT-RTs. *Two Particle Cannon Turrets are added to the map but only in Galactic Civil War. *The planet of Rhen Var is not included in Galactic Conquest due to not being a part of the base game and rather DLC. Appearances *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (Map only available through the Xbox Live Patch). *''MOD Version for SWBFII'' Gallery Screenshot_0030.jpg|Rebel forces assaulting the Citadel. 2013-02-25_00014.jpg|A View of Rhen Var: Harbor Rhenvarcaveentrance.jpg|The added Cave Entrance in Battlefront II Links *Maps Glitch If you play as the rebels with their Land Speeder Tank, you can use this glitch. First, find the mountain slope opposite of the ice cave opening on the rebel side. Next, back away, then drive your tank toward the mountain as fast as you can. Turn the speeder at the last second and you will slide up the mountain about 50 feet. Before you slide back down move forward and you will fall down up the stairs that you could not normally drive up as a tank. You can get on top of buildings as a tank using this glitch. This is the only way to get on the tops of the buildings as well, so using this glitch gives you access to a great sniper spot. This tactic can also be used to fight the AT-AT more effectively. You can slide up several of the mountains in the map, including the one that contains the ice cave and separates the two sides of the map. As the AT-AT walks by you can slide up the mountain until you are actually above and to the side of the AT-AT. You can then use the height to your advantage by shooting down onto the AT-AT's neck as you slide off. Another glitch on Rhen Var: Harbor is available to the Jet Trooper class for clones. This is for PC. Spawn in the Ice Caves and if you are facing the entrance go to the right wall in the back chamber. By running along the wall you should fall through the ice and you can use the jet pack to fly anywhere you want. If underground or behind the mountain, enemy troops cannot see you. Find floor that extends behind the mountain or ice wall to land and shoot at leisure. If you go beyond the wall/mountain you will be back in the game normally. As far as i know,this is a PC glitch only. Just right of the exit of the ice caves,there is a set of stairs. Go up these stairs,and in one of the corners there will be a small space that you can just barely fit through. The enemies will not be able to see you and you can see (and shoot) them. Category:Maps Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Battlefront 2 Maps only available through Xbox Live Patch Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II